gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Transport Tycoon Infinity
Transport Tycoon Infinity is the first game of Sawyer's Tycoon series for the PlayStation 4 set in the fictional world of Edethia and features JRPG elements; and characters and towns from different games (mostly JRPG franchises). Summary You are in charge of a transport company starting in 1850, and your aim is to build up an empire of trains, ships, lorries, planes and helicopters to dominate the world of Edethia, with technological evolution to be taken into account. Gameplay You play as the Transport Avatar (The name and appearance are fully customizable by the player) of your own transport company (The name is customizable by the player). At the beginning of the game, you started in a small town called Ored. The whole fictional world of Edethia includes hills, mountains, oceans, rivers, lakes, bridges, industrial facilities and a lot of small towns and large cities. It is up to you to use transportation to dominate the world of Edethia. You begin by providing Ored and another town with road vehicles, building a vehicle depot somewhere next to the road, and setting up bus stops in both towns. (Initially, there are just a few models available, but more buses appear with later time and technology), set its schedule, and watch as it goes between both bus stops, taking passengers and unloading them, earning you money, experience, research and transport points. As time went on and technology evolves, You can start also transport passengers by building train tracks, subways tracks, sea ports, or airports and then buying appropriate vehicles - trains, subway trains, ferries, planes. If you set up a station next to an industrial facility (such as a factory, a power plant or a farm), you can also transport a variety of cargo, such as coal, livestock or wood, which allows you to earn much more money than transporting passengers. Of course, you'll have to buy special lorries and trains that can be suitable for freight if you'll want to deal with these. Most businesses offer certain types of cargo and are ready to pay for transporting other cargo to them; for example, a steel mill has a lot of steel to fill your cars, and will gladly accept iron ore if you have any. The Transport Avatar isn't alone in his/her endeavors, either. In most cases, The Transport Avatar will need to compete against multiple rivals who will try to take business away from him/her. The Transport Avatar can choose many tactics to beat them, from increasing the number of vehicles assigned to a town, sabotage their rival's infranstructure, facility to placing blockades on competing company's railways or if available, merging the rival company to the Transport Avatar's company. The game is shown in 3D environment powered by Unreal Engine 4. An icon bar at the left of the screen allows you to bring up the map, see the stats, or construct anything. Transport HQ Transport HQ is a customizable base of operation. Transport HQ is a gathering place for the player's transportation and certain events can be triggered by the characters there. These events refresh every time a map is completed or certain time in the real world has passed. Transport HQ is mainly viewed from the main game with the Transport Avatar portrayed by its building, however, they can toggle their view to see the HQ from a 3-D third person perspective. Characters in the Player's transportation can also be found wandering in the area and can be interacted with for a variety of events as well as unique dialogue depending on the time of day. In order to build and upgrade facilities, players need to acquire Transport Points by accepting subsidies offered by local authorities and special events. All features and upgrades requires that the player reach a certain chapter in game in order to use. Transport HQ also serves as the main hub for TransportPass. Players are given a Transportation and Visitor Ranking. Anytime a player TransportPasses any player will receive a visitor Transport Avatar. Players can then visit their Transport HQ and make usage of their facilities, including their Resources. Transport HQ Sections The available buildings are listed below: *Private Quarters - A room reserved for the Transport Avatar. This building increases money income dealt by any means of transportation. **Players can freely alter their Transport Avatar's hairstyle and outfits. **Players invite characters that they have great standing with the local authority or earned higher profits into their room. After a small dialogue given by the invited character, the Transport Avatar's support with that character will be boosted. For an Transport Avatar's spouse, they will say different dialogue and can have special events. *Vehicle Research Center - The research center for new vehicles that can be available for use. Researching vehicles costs research points. A higher level and advanced vehicle research means that vehicles from later time periods will be available for use in depots. *Accessory Shop - A shop to buy special hats, masks, clothes, and gloves to wear, which have a variety of stat boosts during transportation. These accessories can be worn. *Mess Hall - Players can cook meals to feed your drivers and vehicle operators. The character serving as the chef during your visit will affect the outcome of the dish. The foodstuffs used will determine what stats it will give to your vehicle operators. A higher level mess hall increases the amount of ingredients you can put in a dish and give more buffs in one go. Having this building in your Transport Headquarters boosts your vehicle's profit. *Records Hall - A building to utilize the Transport Tester to check on the vehicle's "compatibility", to peruse Ancient Texts, and revisit old Transport Conversations. Higher level Museums unlocks Transport Tycoon Avatar soundtest. CGI movies are also viewable once the player has seen them and route specific movies can be seen in all playthroughs once that route has been completed. Having this building in your Transport HQ decreases profit decay. *Lottery Shop - Players can use the Lottery to spin a lottery once a day for random rewards, ranging from resources to vehicles and boosters. *Hot Springs - The Hot Springs are an area for the Transport Avatar to have special interactions with the player's transportation. Higher bath level allows more characters to appear in the spring at one time. The L2 button on the PS4 controller will show the player who is in the hot springs at the moment. *CEO's Plaza - A special gathering area for TransportPass Transport Avatars. **Players can visit other player's Transport HQ and peruse their set up. Vehicles There are over many vehicles in game ranging from Road Vehicles, Trains, Planes and Ships modeled after numerous real-life transportation vehicles. The Japanese version of the game features full real-life vehicle names, while the International version features shortened real-life vehicles names and sometimes made up like it's predecessor Transport Tycoon Deluxe Main Article: Transport Tycoon Infinity/Vehicles Characters Note: Characters can be invited by the Player if they have great standing with the local authority or earned with very high profits into his/her room. After a small dialogue given by the invited character, the Transport Avatar's support with that character assigned to a vehicle specialized for the character will be greatly boosted it's income. * Rean Schwarzer (The Legend of Heroes) (Train Specialist) * Alisa Reinford (The Legend of Heroes) (Train Specialist) * Totooria Helmold (Atelier) (Local Authority) * Elliot Craig (The Legend of Heroes) (Road Vehicle Specialist) * Sterkenberg Cranach (Atelier) (Train Specialist) * Ludwig Giovanni (Atelier) (Local Authority) * Teresa Linares (Tales of Beseria) (Local Authority) * Emma Millstein (The Legend of Heroes) (Aircraft Specialist) * Varric Tethras (Dragon Age) (Train Specialist) * Josephine Montilyet (Dragon Age) (Diplomant) * Gaius Worzel (The Legend of Heroes) (Ship Specialist) * Fie Claussel (The Legend of Heroes) (Sabotuer) * Eizen (Tales of Beseria) (Aircraft Specialist) * Sera (Dragon Age) (Road Vehicle Specialist) * Jusis Albarea (The Legend of Heroes) (Train Specialist) * Violette Szand (Valkyria Revolution) (City Briber) * Basil Sabbanci (Valkyria Revolution) (Vehicle Research Head) * Elise Schwarzer (The Legend of Heroes) (Ship Specialist) * Millium Orion (The Legend of Heroes) (Road Vehicle Specialist) * Fritte Eriksen (Valkyria Revolution) (Records Hall Head) * Miranda Vilfort (Valkyria Revolution) (Aircraft Specialist) * Rorolina Frixell (Atelier) (Mess Hall Head) * Blum Tomasson (Valkyria Revolution) (Road Vehicle Specialist) * Sara Benner (Valkyria Revolution) (Train Specialist) * Cullen Rutherford (Dragon Age) (Advisor) * Gino Knab (Atelier) (Industry Head) * Jordur Kvist (Valkyria Revolution) (Ship Specialist) * Aloy (Horizon Zero Dawn) (Local Authority) Category:Crossover Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Video Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Crossover video games